My Princess?
by AuphePuck girl
Summary: Sasuke is a prince depressed, desolate and pressured by his parents. He has to find a princess before he can become king however things don't always go the way Royals plan. AU, YAOI and lots of fun
1. Chapter 1

_Umm not really a lot to say…… hope you like it and it's a bit random sorry_

_Also I can't give you too much of a summary as that would give it all away._

_But Sasu is a prince looking for his princess_

_AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI STAY AWAY………._

_Don't own anything_

_Chapter one  
_

Sasuke looked at the photo in his hands of the beautiful creature he had to find.

As a prince and an Uchiha prince at that he HAD to find a suitable princess and as crown prince he could have any one in the kingdom but unfortunately he had fallen in love with a Princess who he had only ever only seen the picture of. You see no-one had seen this princess as she was deemed a safety hazard for the fire country and one who could be used cruelly against the monarchy. But he didn't care. It all happened three months ago just before he became twenty-one.

(FLASHBACK)

This part of the castle was peaceful no maids to fawn over him and certainly no sign of his father trying to push a different lady of the court onto his arm. He had been trying since Sasuke was seventeen but Sasuke at the age of 20 going on forty mentally still had the sarcastic roll of his eyes to show his father that clearly said 'you haven't done it by now stop trying. I'm NOT interested'. He was smiling at his father's latest attempt which was a beautiful brunet who was embarrassed all the time and had obviously fallen for her body guard.

That's when he felt it the ominous feeling of Mikoto Uchiha coming into the vicinity with a mission aimed towards him like another misguided attempt to get Sasuke to enjoy his 'youth' as they all would put it. But Mikoto Uchiha is like a heat sensitive missile, as long as she's locked onto a target no-one escapes; which was always quite scary when playing hide and seek as a little child. And after no later than five seconds, she was knocking politely on the door and without waiting for an answer walked in. When Sasuke was younger he asked why she knocked if she wasn't going to wait, she had smoothly replied without a hint of embarrassment "So you can stop jacking off but quick enough that I realize and can tease you about it later"

Unfortunately he didn't know what that meant and so Mikoto ushered Sasuke to his brothers room and did the exact same thing only caught him red handed.

Sasuke was traumatized and was always sure from that moment on to lock the door when doing anything that needed a lot of privacy. But never felt safe even with a lock, door and several corridors between him and his mother.

But now she sat down next to him in the cramped balcony and watched as Sasuke continued to fill up water balloons to drop on the latest parties of princesses to give them the hint to stay the fuck away (unfortunately as soon as they saw him later his plan was ruined as they all threw themselves at him and he subsequently got pneumonia for a month and was delayed from getting to his true love).

After watching she said "So you really don't want to get married? At all? Hn."

Many people also think that the Uchiha boys got all of the Hn-ing from their father but they didn't. The Uchiha mother was MUCH more terrifying than any of the male clansmen had been. For centuries the fathers of the clan had differed on all aspects to the Queen. Queen Mikoto was no exception; she knew everything that was going on including all of the politics, social and economic matters that could do anything to throw off the balance of the perfect and happy kingdom.

"Are you really sure you want to throw that away? Your brother can't rule, he's having too much fun in the interrogation squad. I think I encouraged him to torture animals too much." She looked away with the most peculiar mix of pain and extreme joy that her eldest wasn't afraid to shed a little blood. All right maybe a lot of blood. Same difference.

"Your father isn't that keen on letting Orochimaru have it. The whole of the earth would be taken over by dogs or snakes as the case may be."

"But I can't rule without a princess to marry me and none of them have suited me. They're way too clingy that and they aren't really what I'm looking for. They don't invoke any type of response in me except those of a negative nature. Most of them are just whores dressed up nicely and sometimes they have been educated." He complained remembering the type of princess he's likely to meet later on in the evening, shivered and chucked another water bomb over the side of the balcony.

They both waited for the girlish screams before sighing in unison.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, in the wind country there is a princess whom no-one has seen in fifteen years. But I have got a picture of her as a little girl."

Mikoto whipped out the picture from-god-knows-where and held it out to Sasuke. In it was a beautiful if in a slightly unorthodox way, young girl in a royal blue dress on with all of the crown jewellery for the wind royals. Clear white crystals, sunstones and one deep blue sapphire decorated the tiara and it was all set in bronze that suited the sun kissed skin of the royal. She had the bluest eyes like oceans of feelings or forbidden lakes; at the moment the picture was taken she looked very angry about something, her whisker scars scrunched up in disgust. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders in golden waves. She had charm even when angry and in a picture and was simply someone who catches your attention and never lets it go. The youngest Uchiha was captivated.

Sasuke gasped at the picture and took it from his mother, and turned it over. On the back it read:

**_Naruto five years old_**

**_Soooo cute!_**

**_Love Kushina_**

"I was always fond of Kushina and Minato so they always sent me pictures before they died and Naruto was taken away for her rightful heritages she couldn't be kidnapped and used against the five countries us in particular." She looked extremely sad.

"But don't listen to your old mother: Don't marry and enjoy your love. But I have to go now and I would like my picture back." Her hand went out for it however Sasuke just glared at the hand as if it had just done something completely unforgivable and replied coolly "I'll give it back to you later". Which he never did and Mikoto never asked for it either.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

He looked up from the little photo. A contemplated the small but beautiful house in front of him. All of his sources had led him to this house and this area. he will finally see that princess worth wasting two months of his life for. However what Uchiha Sasuke did not realize that in the picture Naruto had a very good reason to look angry, as he had just been dressed up in girl's clothes for no apparent reason but to be made fun of and taken pictures of. And that the prince was in the house right now

_Review if you like it  
_

_and I will carry it on_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ya guys I feel sooooo loved thank you so much for the amazing reviews and I hope you enjoy this peeps_

_Auphey turns to Gaara: GAARA say the disclaimer_

_Gaara :__………( raises one eyebrow) Why?_

_Auphey: because you love me! _

_Gaara: Do I now that's interesting. It's going to take less energy to argue with you so _

_Auphey doesn't own anything otherwise Masashi__ Kishimoto would be forever receiving angry letters from parents of kids watching the show because there would be too much yaoi in it. Happy?_

_Auphey: Thank you Panda-Chan_

_I hope you enjoy it though it is a little short.  
_

_**Chapter 2 of My Princess?** _

Sasuke was unsure as to approach the house that contained his love and woo her from minute 1. He therefore decided that now would be an excellent way of using his skill that was taught to him from an early age: Wall climbing. Once having found a suitable wall with ivy that he could use to hang onto. On arriving at his destination, the bottom of a suitable wall, he looked up and gulped, '_why do girls always have to live at the top of towers, well okay it isn't a tower but a two story house but still its tall. GRRR_'. But let it never be said that Uchihas' ever back down unless in peril.

Unbeknownst to him that a small gathering of people had gathered to watch him climb the wall. They all looked from where he was climbing to the open door and window two feet either side of him. They then watched, bemusedly, as the strange man attempted to climb the ivy. However the man could go no further than five feet of the ground as the ivy he had been holding on to snapped and the ivy fell away from the house pulling the man with it. Being an Uchiha he looked surreptitiously around to seen if anyone had watched him fall and got ready to kill them if they had. No-one watched an Uchiha fail at something and lived to tell about it. Fortunately the people watching outnumbered the Uchiha three to 1. And at least two of them looked like trained fighters even though one seemed to like to show of his belly which meant that he was most likely mad. He did not like the fact that a beautiful woman was living with these men and started to formulate a plan of rescue.

He cleared his throat in a regal way and asked coldly "where is Princess Naruto?"

They all looked around and were shocked as they didn't know a _princess _Naruto.

The black haired belly barer, at last in a moment of pure genius (in his mind) made the link and said loudly "OH you mean no-penis!"

Sasuke looked puzzled, was this a place so vulgar as to call women 'no penises', and said in a slow tone as to not confuse them "Well yes girls don't usually have penises"

One of the other men, a white haired male with red triangles tattooed on his cheeks, saw an opening to get back at Naruto for burning his erotica manuscripts and whispered to Sai "This should be fun and go along with it"

However he said gruffly; to the unknown man "Do you have a reason to see her majesty? And who are you to try and scale the walls of this fortress? ANSWER MAN!!"

Sasuke replied coolly and swiftly through clenched teeth "I should punish you for your vulgarity but since you are ignorant I will spare you!! My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am the crown prince of the fire kingdom! You will do as I say when I say it vermin." He finished his speech proudly and waited for the cowering and sobbing at his feet, but the men looked at him with their eye brows raised as if to say 'Yes, Soooo?'

The white haired man said with an evil glint in his eye "AHHHH, so you're the one looking for a wife. We are the princess's guides to the world and my name is Jiraiya, this is Sai the princess's personal assistant and Iruka his study master. Well the Princess isn't ready yet and isn't dressed entirely for the pleasure of your visitation. So please, if your majesty would care to wait until she is properly attired, we shall cater to your needs."

The black haired man ran inside with a call, "I'll do it!!"

A chair was brought out to seat the royal, to that he was able to wait in peace and compose himself for his princess. The unexpected silence was not long shattered, after a scream was heard from deep within the house. High- pitched in the extreme, they all heard the voice,

"……..Get off me you fucking PERVERT! Do you have some kind of fetish or something? HELP IRUKA, SAI IS MOLESTING MEEEEEE ! Oh My God get your hand OUTTA there."

Sasuke stood up, in a way that his exercise instructor would have been proud to call a 'Good Gai pose!'©. he shouted just as loudly and dived towards the house,

"Don't worry, I will save you no-one touches my princess."

With a yell he bounded up the stairs and towards the sounds of prolonged shrieking. He opened the door to find bedlam and a familliar pair of sapphire eyes.

_Ta-da!!!!_

_So sorry it's late and in the next chappie you will meet the princess Naruto_

_Auphy_


End file.
